WindClan's Medicine Cat Den
"Welcome, dear visitors. My name is Sunblaze, and I am the medicine cat of WindClan." Sunblaze *An undersized, handsome, long-haired golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and tiny white paws. *Gentle, quick to act, and warm-hearted. Very compassionate for any cat who is in need. *Sister: Hawkfire Father: Lizardtail Mother: Ripplefrost *Other kin: Locustpaw, Branchpaw, Mallowpaw, Forestheart, and Burnpelt. Herbs to remember Borage: Broad green leaves. Cures fever, and helps queens produce milk for their kits. Thyme: A thin, leafy plant with a strong scent. Calms anxiety and shock. Dock: A broad leafy plant. Cures infected wounds and is good for sore pads. Yarrow: Helps to get rid of poison, and good for infected wounds. Burdock root: Cures rat bites. Dug up from burdock plants. Cobwebs: Spiderwebs. Helps stop bleeding. Honey: Found in bee hives. Cures sore throats, infected wounds, and seared pads and fur. Watermint: Leafy plant found in rivers or in marsh. Cures bellyache. Juniper berries: Purple berries found on dark spiky bushes. Helps bellyache, shortness of breath, and infected wounds. Coltsfoot: Leafy plant. Helps shortness of breath Catmint: Leafy, delicious-smelling plants found near Twolegplace. Cures coughs, and chest infections such as Whitecough and Greencough. Poppy seeds: Small black seeds found in poppy heads. Used to help cats sleep better, or ease pain. Horsetail: A thick, leafy green plant found in wet areas. Used for infected wounds and sore pads. Stinging nettle: Stinging, prickly leaves. Chewed up for infected wounds and the seeds are used for eliminating poison. Lemon grass: A soft, sweet-smelling grass that smells like lemons. A great cure for Blackcough. Currently injured or sick cats Place name, description, Clan, and reason here. Ex: Redfur: dark ginger tom. ThunderClan. Greencough. Crowpaw: Black tom with white markings and blue eyes. WindClan. Passed out while Hunting. Redkit: A unusual tortiseshell tom with green eyes. WindClan. Eye infection. Chat Sunblaze's warm breath stirred Crowpaw's ear fur. "You alright? You passed out on the morning hunt." Sunblaze sat patiently, tail curled around his paws. A wad of wet moss was pushed in front of Crowpaw's muzzle. "You need to drink." Crowpaw nodded, and drank the water. Pheasantpaw appeared at the entrance, uncertain of whether or not she should go in. "Sunblaze? Is Crowpaw alright?" Sunblaze nodded slowly. "Yes, but he won't be playing for a little while. You may come see him." The medicine cat showed Pheasantpaw Crowpaw's nest. "Pheasantpaw!" He smiled, happy his friend came to see him Silverkit collapsed in Sunblaze's den, panting from the effort. Seeing that Branchpaw and Sunblaze were out gathering herbs, Swiftflight found some marigold and spread the cooling juices across Silverkit's wound, the herb would help prevent infection. He got some cobwebs to stop the bleeding as well. When she was patched up, he helped her into a nest, and sat down. "Now, Silverkit." he murmured. "Can you tell me what happened?" Silverkit's eyes got big. "There was... a scent..... I thought I heard something. Then, in a blur, a cat that scares me appears, and then first, he rips out my tooth! Then he rips open my chest, sneering at me. I don't remember what happened after that." Silverkit rolled on her side, afraid. "Sunblaze!" Silverkit has a huge cut in her throat! We think a badger did it, but i don't know if you can help or not." Foxpaw yowls after coming into his den Redkit hissed at them. He was getting herbs for his eye. "Why would a freakin kit be outside of camp anyway! Thats so dumb!" (Freakin o.O I think that Redkit is a little young to say that.... Get some soap xD) Foxpaw bared her teeth. "Are you calling me dumb? I did that once!" "Then your dumb too! I could care less if your an 'apprentice' and you think I'm supposed to 'worship' you. But I'm not. So go be dumb somewhere else." (Redkit is one of those people who hate everything and anybody.) (Ah..) Foxpaw pushed Redkit out of the way with her claws out "Can you help Sunblaze" (She scratched his back xD) Redkit snarled and bit down hard on Foxpaw's shoulder. YOU IDIOT! GO AWAY!" (Man, I hate redkit xD, anyway is Foxpaw going to have a scar on her shoulder for that?) "Well, I'm bigger than you so look who is more of an idiot!" Foxpaw spat (Redkit is red because he got BURNED XD) (._.) Redkit knocked Foxpaw down and ripped at her belly. "YOU CALLIN ME SMALL!?" "Yes!" Foxpaw bit on his arm and shaked violently Redkit dodged it, it looked like flames were burning around him. The spirit of a WindClan warrior appeared behind Red kit. "If you ever call my nephew small again, I will kill you!" He snarled. He was big and muscular with a pure white pelt and gray ears. (Foxpaw will be in deep trouble if she talks back to this spirit. ._.) The spirit healed Redkit's wound and he picked up Foxpaw. He shook her violently. "What do you say!?" He snarled. Mudpaw ran into the den. "Where is Sunblaze. I need to tell him Silverkit is dead." Category:WindClan Category:Location